


It'll Always Be You

by xMRKx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, F/F, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, Misfit poetry, Other, Pain, Poetry, Thoughts into words, Words, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMRKx/pseuds/xMRKx
Summary: but not in this life,maybe in the next(more tags will be added)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. My Love, My Ghost

_**she used to be mine  
** _ _**and I was the one who got to hear the laughter  
** _ _**that would light up the whole room  
** _ _**and bring warmth into the coldest nights** _

_**but now she is just a ghost  
** _ _**that I need the most  
** _ _**and without whom I can not go on** _

_**the memory of her lives in my dreams  
**_ _ **the night I lost her also lives there, but as a demon  
** _ _**and every time I imagine her  
** _ _**I freeze, not being able to move** _

_**the moments we had, the memories we made  
** _ _**even the bad ones,  
** _ _**are close to my heart**_

 _**my love towards her has grown so blurr  
** _ _**and I don't know what is real, and what is not  
** _ _**and my heart?  
** _ _**it is all torn apart** _

_**but I have to stay strong  
** _ _**I have to raise my chin  
** _ _**and hold my shoulders high  
** _ _**I have to present myself with grace,  
** _ _**with glory** _

_**I can not show them any sign of weakness  
** _ _**they can not see me weak  
** _ _**love is not a weakness  
** _ _**I am aware of that  
** _ _**but loving her was my greatest one**_

 _**my breaking point was the moment  
**_ _ **I lost her  
**_ _ **my cries echoed through the night  
** _ _**whilst I held her close to my chest  
** _ _**trying to stop her from going cold**_

 _**when they took her away from me  
** _ _**I was screaming devastately  
** _ _**"I need her!"  
** _ _**didn't they understand that?  
** _ _**I needed her  
**_ _ **I still do** _

_**she is not here anymore  
** _ _**has not been for months  
** _ _**I do not know where she is  
**_ _**I hope she is not too far away  
**_ _ **I do not know how long I can go on  
** _ _**without her, I am nothing** _

_**she was my light, my flame,  
** _ _**she kept me warm when I was coldest  
** _ _**I wish I could have held her longer  
** _ _**to keep her warm** _

_**I wish to hear her voice  
** _ _**her sweet, sweet voice  
** _ _**I wish to touch her skin  
** _ _**so lovely and flawful  
** _ _**and her eyes  
** _ _**I wish to look into them and get lost once again  
** _ _**her hugs  
** _ _**her smile  
** _ _**everything about her  
** _ _**I miss** _

_**we fought  
** _ _**and yet she always came back  
** _ _**I was a monster  
** _ _**and yet she loved me** _

_**I saw her go mad  
** _ _**not out of love  
** _ _**but out of anger  
** _ _**she was full of rage  
** _ _**and the rage was eating her from the inside  
** _ _**I did not help, no  
** _ _**I was the one who fed that anger  
** _ _**I encouraged her to misuse it** _

_**but I was angry too  
** _ _**I was projecting my own anger into her  
** _ _**and with our angers, our emotions combined  
** _ _**we were lethal  
** _ _**deadly  
** _ _**toxic  
** _ _**bad for each other, for everyone** _

_**we took it all too far  
** _ _**and that is the reason she is not here today** _

_**she used to be mine  
** _ _**but now she is just a ghost** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this poem, I hope you like it. 
> 
> I have a Tumblr account so if you have requests feel free to send them in: [Kuviras-btch](https://kuviras-btch.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Greener Side

_**they say that the grass is greener on the other side** _

_**does it always apply?  
** _ _**even after death?  
** _ _**because when we die, we go to the other side  
** _ _**right?  
** _ _**is it a metaphor?  
** _ _**is the greener side death?** _

_**I dream of death every day  
** _ _**I want to remember  
** _ _**the good times  
** _ _**the feeling of no pain  
** _ _**the feeling of happiness  
** _ _**the feeling of being free** _

_**are we ever truly free, though?  
** _ _**what is freedom?  
** _ _**is it a feeling or a right I have?  
** _ _**am I free when I can express myself?  
** _ _**am I free when I have the right to protest?  
** _ _**am I free when I have the right to breathe?  
** _ _**what is the definition of freedom?  
** _ _**who decides what my freedom consists of?  
** _ _**I can go on for hours** _

_**but is to be free,  
** _ _**to die?** _


	3. You, Me, Us

**_the Empire we ruled,_ **   
**_the life we had_ **

**_the life we could've had,_ **   
**_if this hadn't ended bad_ **

**_was it something I did?_ **   
**_was it something I said?_ **

**_Is the problem within me,_ **   
**_or within you?_ **

**_did you ever love me?_ **   
**_or was I just a fool?_ **

**_I would've done anything for you,_ **   
**_but would've you have done the same for me?_ **

**_was the problem me,_ **   
**_you,_ **   
**_or us?_ **

**_tell me, my love,_ **   
**_please tell me_ **

**_I wanted you so bad,_ **   
**_that I was about to go mad_ **

**_I loved you to the Moon and back,_ **   
**_is there a way to fix this?_ **

**_will we ever be the same?_ **   
**_will you ever feel remorse?_ **

**_me,_ **   
**_you,_ **   
**_us_ **

**_I want it all back,_ **   
**_but not in this life,_ **   
**_maybe in the next_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Baatar and Kuvira from the Legend of Korra


End file.
